


这个世界不正常

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 主要就是一个麦克雷为主角的傻雕ooc，ooc，ooc，ooc，角色性格崩坏，全员恶搞，感到不适就不要看，这里疯狂预警，虽然我觉得自己依旧会被挂。。。。
Kudos: 1





	这个世界不正常

麦克雷醒来的时候看见了清澈如洗的蓝天。

他先是睁着眼睛在地上躺了三秒，然后才摸了摸身上中弹的地方。没有疼痛也没有伤口就好像之前的一切只是一场噩梦，空气中弥漫着泥土的芬芳丝毫没有硝烟的味道。天空就像是从没被战火摧残过一样透彻，透彻的有点辣眼睛。

麦克雷使劲眨了眨眼睛。

他慢慢从泥土中爬起来打量周围，这是一片大草坪，就像是很多精致高档小区绿化带里的那种大草坪一样，旁边甚至还有洒水机器人。

麦克雷被洒了一身水，水与他身上的土混合变成泥浆滴的到处都是，他身上的气味和泥土融为一体，就像是一只臭臭泥一样。

麦克雷嫌弃的擦掉脸上的泥土检查身上的装备，维和者和闪光弹一个没少，他不解的看着周围的情况，明明上一秒他还在执行一个操蛋的任务，然后就被一个操蛋的智械打倒在地，在智械一枪崩了他之前他咒骂了一句操蛋的世界一睁眼就来到了这个一片和谐的地方。

哦，也许并不是那么和谐。

麦克雷看着明显带有嫌弃表情的洒水机器人。

“我真不敢相信你这么大的人了竟然还在公共草坪上玩泥巴！”

安吉拉一脸不可思议的看着眼前的臭臭泥。

“我并没......”麦克雷试图解释。

“这已经不是第一次了，这次的罚单从你工资里扣，你现在赶紧去洗澡”

“对了，清洁费也算在你的工资里”安吉拉临走前没忘了补充。

麦克雷滴着一身泥打量着基地，守望先锋似乎是还没有解散的时候，他依旧是暗影守望的一员，但有什么说不清道不明的违和感弥漫在这个基地中。麦克雷抓了抓头，抓了一手泥。

他决定放弃思考先去洗个澡。

去往浴室的路上他遇见了源氏，黑红的忍者也一脸嫌弃的看着他。

“麦克雷，你现在就像......”

“臭臭泥”麦克雷打断了他的话。

“我知道你想说什么”

“你知道就好，但你究竟怎么把自己弄成这样的，大家都不会把自己弄的这么脏”源氏比划。

“你每次都把自己弄这么脏”

“还不是因为长官的那些操蛋任务”麦克雷腹诽

“看在队友的份上我提醒你我们都长大了，不要再玩泥巴了，不然你这个月的工资又要扣没了”源氏明显想要拍麦克雷的肩膀，但他抬起手才发现没地方下手，于是不动声色的把手收回了身边。

麦克雷一头雾水但浑身的泥还是让他把洗澡放在了第一位。

这个世界绝对有什么不对劲。

麦克雷一边搓泥一边想。

洗掉身上的泥一身轻松，麦克雷带着一身蒸汽回到了自己的房间，他迫切的想知道这个世界是什么东西，先不提友善过头的日本忍者，整个基地的风格都不对劲，到处弥漫着纯真无邪的气氛。

对，就是纯真无邪。

鬼知道为什么气氛会纯真无邪。

麦克雷拿起自己的电脑查看起近几年的资料。

首先是智械战争，但资料显示战争早就结束了，现在是一个真正和平，人与智械共存的时代，守望先锋的存在更像一个研究组织。

“嗯？”麦克雷皱起了眉毛。

那他们暗影守望是干嘛用的？

水管工吗？

人与智械没有歧视，他们可以自由的选择伴侣养育孩子。

“孩子？”麦克雷一脸问号，脑子里浮现了半人半机械的源氏。

要素过多实在是难以理解，麦克雷看着资料觉得自己的脑筋九转十八弯最后打了个死结，他实在不明白世界怎么就和平了，人与智械怎么就共处还能生孩子了。

实在是想不明白，麦克雷查看了自己的日程之后决定先在这里呆呆看，慢慢收集信息来了解这个诡异的世界。

和平来之不易，在一个没有战争的世界生活也是个不错的选择。

第二天麦克雷就觉得自己错了。

这个世界更加操蛋。

原因是他见到了莫里斯和莱耶斯。

先不说那条秃头老疯狗怎么变成了一脸祥和的金发蓝眼圣父，那个浓眉大眼的慈祥拉丁裔究竟是谁？

他那天天顶着一张别人欠我五百万表情的师父何时那么仁慈，那么轻柔的跟他说过话？

“麦克雷，过来坐”

声音慈祥的就像是哄孩子的幼儿园老师。

麦克雷吓得坐翻了凳子。

“长.....长官？”他从地上爬起来战战兢兢的挨着凳子的一角，离莱耶斯能多远有多远。

“你又去玩泥巴了？跟你说过这样不好”莱耶斯依旧那么柔和，还给麦克雷添了杯茶，麦克雷颤抖的接过，颤抖的茶杯里的水四处飞溅洒了一手。

“这次就不扣你工资了，下次不许这么做”莱耶斯拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀，麦克雷一下把茶杯扔了出去，正好扣在了莫里森头上。

“多大人了还这么莽撞？”莫里森也慈祥的看着麦克雷，丝毫没有生气，他淡定的擦掉头上的水，那祥和的表情加上翅膀简直就是壁画里的大天使。

麦克雷觉得自己在做梦，他焦虑的心脏快要停跳了。

这两个顶着指挥官脸的圣父般的家伙究竟是什么玩意？

麦克雷的世界观都被击碎了。

他好想对这两个玩意开枪。

梦游一般的离开指挥官，麦克雷在走廊遇到了安吉拉。

“他们两个以前就那样吗？”他不由得问。

“确实是那样，这么多年我还以为他俩会弄个孩子出来呢”安吉拉耸肩。

麦克雷觉得自己被雷劈了。

“男性也可以生孩子？”他小心翼翼的问。

“为什么不可以？”安吉拉像看智障一样看着他。

“只要足够亲密了就可以得到孩子了啊，和性别没什么关系”

“怎么生？”

“生？要么在家等，要么去外面捡，可能和不同习俗有关吧”安吉拉奇怪的看了麦克雷一眼。

“这不是基础知识吗？你昨天玩泥巴磕到脑子了？”

“哈？”麦克雷觉得自己的大脑一片空白。

这个操蛋的世界究竟是什么玩意。

半夜睡不着的麦克雷跑到了天台放风，正巧源氏也在这里。

“源氏你是怎么来的”麦克雷看着星星深吸了一口烟。

“嗯？什么意思？加入守望先锋？”

“不是，你是怎么出生的？”

“我爸在花村游戏厅赢来的”

麦克雷被一口老烟呛出了眼泪。

“人难道不是生出来的吗？从女性的身体里？”麦克雷一边咳嗽一边擦眼泪。

“哇，你在想什么，好血腥”源氏皱起了眉头。

“那大家都怎么来的啊”他实在是没法理解。

“和习俗有关吧”源氏说了和安吉拉一样的话。

“齐格勒博士那边据说是送子鸟，莫里森长官是从玉米地里长出来的，莱耶斯长官是圣诞节被放在袜子里的，安娜长官那边好像是阿努比斯快递……”

“快递？”麦克雷忍不住打岔。

“对，就是在家里等门铃，拆了快递里面就是孩子”

麦克雷的下巴砸在了阳台上。

“总之就是各种各样的方式吧，这个不是小学基础内容吗？”源氏疑惑的看着麦克雷。

“不，我绝对和你们上的不是一个小学”麦克雷压低了帽檐。

回到房间麦克雷查询了一下得到孩子的契机，那就是一起睡觉。

不要想歪

就是大家裹着被子单纯的睡一觉就能拿到孩子，就和任务道具一样，不存在任何妖精打架的行动。

这个世界纯洁的令人发指，比柏拉图还柏拉图，肉体行为最高接吻，那个罪恶的器官只是用来排泄的。

根正苗红的麦克雷在这个世界中感受到了绝望，这个世界真的令人发指。

这个世界的人一个个都跟没有欲望的神仙一样，哪能不和平。

紧张的开始寻找回去的方法，麦克雷在这里一呆就是小半年，这个世界的人不须要生理需求但不代表他不需要，他是个正常的成年男性，在正常的世界观下长大，他的老二也会跟他叫嚣。于是憋了很久的麦克雷和他的老二一拍即合决定来一场生理的解放。

可谁知道解放的途中源氏会进来找他。

他没锁门

他和源氏大眼瞪小眼，空气中充满了尴尬。

他被送到了安吉拉的医务室。

纯洁如初雪般洁白的人们哪会理解麦克雷的生理冲动，他们把这当作一种疾病，麦克雷从没想过一个基地的科学研究者都会来参观他的老二研究生理冲动是何物。

麦克雷无语问苍天。

在他还未来得及问清楚这群科研疯子相对他的老二做什么的时候安吉拉给他注射了一针强力麻醉药。

麦克雷在心里一边咒骂这个操蛋的世界一边失去了知觉。

再次醒来的时候他看到灰色的天空，四周到处都是硝烟的味道，他灰头土脸，伤口在隐隐作痛，像个阿罗拉地区的臭臭泥，他的长官正摆着臭脸检查他的伤口。

“长官！”麦克雷一下抱住了莱耶斯的大腿。

“抽什么羊角风？这枪打的是你的脑子？”熟悉的语气在耳边响起，熟悉的力道踢在了麦克雷身上。

“这个世界再操蛋我也爱它”

“哈？”

麦克雷更加用力的抱紧了莱耶斯的大腿。


End file.
